User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Tajiro, the Resonant Fire
Champion Info Tajiro, the Resonant Fire is a custom champion from the custom champion series. He plays as a marksman since his skills aren't too great, even though they are spammable if he fulfills certain conditions. Abilities }} | }} Tajiro fires a special fire arrow in a line, dealing physical damage to the first unit it collides with. |description2= This skill gains a stack of Reverb Canon if it kills a unit. While a stack of Reverb Canon, this skill can be cast while on cooldown. Reverb Canon stacks disappear after 3 seconds of not gaining a stack or using Fire Canon with two stacks. |description3= If cast with two Reverb Canon stacks, Fire Canon will pass through enemies it hits, dealing 10% less damage for each enemy hit to a minimum of 50%. All units hit will also be slowed by 30% for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = energy |range = 1150 }} | }} Tajiro's next autoattack gains range and makes the target Vulnerable for 4 seconds. |description2 = Vulnerable enemies take increased physical damage from Tajiro and he can attack them from increased range. |description3 = Killing a Vulnerable enemy instantly resets the cooldown on this skill. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = energy |range = }} | . }} }} Tajiro gains a movement speed boost that decays over 4 seconds, and also gains attack speed during those 3 seconds. If he kills or assists in the death of an enemy champion while the buff is active, the buff lasts an extra 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Energy |range = }} | }} Fires a fast, large arrow engulfed in burning acid in a straight line, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and poisoning champions, dealing magic damage based on their maximum health over 3 seconds. Zaunian Scorcher deals double damage to minions. |description2= If a burned enemy champion dies, Tajiro can cast Scorcher again in the next 10 seconds. The skill goes on its full cooldown even after a recast. This doesn't trigger if Zaunian Scorcher was already recast this way. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | }} Lore Born in Ionia, Tajiro was formed in honorable fighting, as his talent with his bow quickly put him in a nice post. Sadly, the Noxian Invasion of his country saw his country on the verge of defeat, and his leaders refused to let him fight with the weapon all of his enemies carried: poison. As the war went on, his protests still went in vain to the ears of his elders. He repeated that someone would have to fight, and give the Noxians a taste of their own medicine, but to no avail: he was dismissed and relieved of his duties as a response. Tajiro ceased to belong to Ionia this day. Frustrated with the complacence of his home country, he fled and clandestinely boarded a boat that would lead him to the very pestilence that ravaged his land: Zaun. Unknowing of this, Tajiro retreated to the slums, soon noting to himself that refusing to use any weapon he could have would be sentencing himself to death as he struggled to leave in the sewers full of Zaunians or the occasional Noxians. He is still living on the streets and strong-arming the richer of them into sustaining him, and aims to the League in order to demonstrate the superiority of the lawless him. Category:Custom champions